Hidden
by Necromage
Summary: After weeks moping around on his own, the phoenix tries to coax the dragon into a break. *shounen-ai* Seiryuu/Suzaku


**Disclaimer:** Fushigi Yuugi and all characters from it belong to Yuu Watase, and the dudes who turned her epic into an animated piece we can all enjoy ^_^ All I own is this piece of tripe that can barely be called a plot.

**Author's Note:** Alright, the most important fact to bear in mind when reading this fic (for those of you who are fanatical believers of this fact) is that in this fic universe, the gods from Fushigi Yuugi aren't siblings - s'kay? Also, this fic is _shounen-ai_, i.e. guy+guy so if that kind've thing disturbs you, hit the back button now. This is my first ever attempt at a 'romantic' non-angsty fic, so I have no idea what I've done. Blame it on stress, the weather, I don't care.

This fic is mildly PWP, mostly cos this is meant to happen in a fic universe, and is only one itty bitty part of it. I don't know if I'll ever write the rest; depends on whether or not I get any feedback or ever feel like it.

I don't even understand the damn title... *_* This is set before Miaka and Yui drop into Shi Jin Tenchi Sho. i.e. before the actual story begins.

* * *

**Hidden**

By Necromage  
(shiro_kage@hotmail.com)

Won't you tell me what you're thinking of.   
Would you be an outlaw for my love   
If it's so, well, let me know   
If it's "no," well, I can go.   
I won't make you.   
-- Garbage 

The steady blue flame guttered, unsure in its silver and gold holder. Pale gold eyes never lifting from the parchment before him, the figure gestured absentmindedly, one simple flick of his hand. The flickering flame steadied immediately, cool blue light growing in tandem with the growing flame, dispelling shadows lurking in the corners of the ornate room.

Outside the moon shone pale and bright, sailing high in an inky sea of blue black. The vast gardens under its eye were quiet and dark, tiny night crickets chirping away. It was a perfect autumn's night out, the world content and tucked away in warm beds at home.

Too perfect a night to spend alone.

The slight draft that had disturbed the sole source of light in the room blew softly through the quietly opened door. It whispered over the figure who had opened it, running invisible fingers through brilliant red hair, and tugging insistently at the seated figure, as though trying to get the intent god's attention - nigh impossible these days.

Hard at work again.

As usual.

He bit back a sigh, wanting to remain hidden for now. The dragon knowing he was there would spoil his fun. Seiryuu's back was toward him, and for once hadn't sensed him the moment he entered the Western Palace, attention fixed solely on the tomes before him, spread on the dark polished wood and metal.

Ah, well, time for a break.

* * *

He didn't quite sense him in time.

Slender arms slipped around his neck from behind, sliding lower over gold, blue and silver armour to his chest. They pulled him back slightly against his seat into familiar warmth, careful not to smother him. Their owner knew better than to do _that_. The balmy sigh of breath against his sensitive ear was the only warning before the gentle press of lips, nuzzling lightly at the frilled appendage. Seiryuu didn't say anything, attention fixed on the parchment before him.

"Sei-chan... come to bed..."

Silence. He was busy; Seiryuu thought that was fairly obvious. Most people would have taken the dragon god's obvious lack of attention as a clear dismissal, and would have quit while they were still ahead - while they were still _alive_ and _breathing_ the cool air breezing through the Western Palace. But then _he_ had never known how to take a hint. Seiryuu doubted he'd even understood if Seiryuu explained from A to Z.

It was endearing at times, the periodic child-like mannerisms of his lover. He'd grown used to them - hell, he'd had to. It was the only way he knew how to cope with the feather-brained brat; sometimes the only thing keeping him from plucking those brilliant crimson feathers in a fury.

But that was Suzaku. He couldn't change him, anymore than the phoenix could help not sneaking out of his own palace and mixing with the common-folk of his country. No matter how inappropriate. At times he wondered what had ever possessed him to take the youngest god to his bed. But watching the beautiful red-head snuggled against his side, features relaxed and content in sleep, Seiryuu knew he wouldn't have him any other way. And sometimes, that was just depressing.

Like now.

He could feel the slight frown pressed against the pale blue strands of hair, Suzaku's annoyance for having been ignored for so long. It wasn't as if Seiryuu actually _enjoyed_ looking over Genbu's battle plans, but try telling that to Suzaku.

Suzaku moved, a study in understated grace and beauty, shifting to sit in his lap. Seiryuu watched apathetically, pushing the heavy table back easily with one hand so its edge wouldn't press into the other's back and moving the other to steady the slender god. Small things really, but at least they showed he actually gave a damn about Suzaku's comfort. Suzaku's and no other. And the smallest things always did mean the most to the phoenix.

Suzaku had forgone his decorative armour, instead opting for a simple elegant red tunic, easy to move surreptitiously through darkness. The smooth silken clothe wrinkling as he shifted, tucking his long slender legs up comfortably. He'd also gone to the effort of getting rid of his wings, which only seemed to slow him down when travelling on foot.

Suzaku studied his face intently, white teeth worrying his bottom lip lightly and the slightest frown of worry between his arching brows.

"I haven't seen you in weeks..."

Seiryuu shrugged, nonchalantly. "I've been busy."

"Another war?"

"I _am_ the god of war."

"So's Genbu," Suzaku pointed out.

"_Tactical_ warfare. The turtle's done his job." Seiryuu gestured at the rolls of parchment on the table beside him, expression darkening slightly. "Now it's my turn."

Suzaku reached out a pale, slender hand, picking up the piece Seiryuu had been going over and eyeing its contents. He'd picked up some things about the subtleties of warfare from the dragon god, but tactical details had always thrown him. They were so boring! He preferred his battles straightforward, the goals simple, honourable and hopefully attainable. Like Seiryuu.

He raised gold and ruby eyes from the plans, letting them rest on a far more welcome sight. It was true; he hadn't seen Seiryuu in ages, and had missed the cool, calm strength of his lover. No matter how arrogant he could be. Seiryuu's human form had always fascinated him. The regal features and bearing reminded Suzaku of aristocrats from the high courts of the Western countries of Ningenkai and the statues of their gods, all who he had only ever seen through Taiitsukun's mirrors.

To him, Seiryuu was beautiful, but it was an utterly male beauty, not like Byakko's or his own. He was handsome, but with that certain _something_ that had always made him watch the dragon. The elegant arch of his brow, intent gold eyes that never missed a single detail, and the long silken silver-blue cascade of hair, which Seiryuu would only let _him_ touch.

Right now though, Seiryuu just looked tired. He had relaxed somewhat, letting his head loll slightly back, gold eyes drifting shut, and utterly silent for once.

"You should rest," he urged gently. Seiryuu never responded well to orders.

Seiryuu lifted his head, blinking his eyes to clear them and shook his head. "I'm not finished yet. I'll rest when it's over."

"Is this war that difficult?"

"All wars are different. It's not that hard, just tedious."

"Can't you rest awhile? What ever it is, they'll be fine without you for one night, I'm sure. You _look_ tired, Seiryuu - have you been eating? Where are your servants?" the phoenix added, looking around with a slight frown of disapproval. Someone should have told their master to take a break. What were his advisors for?

Seiryuu didn't have the energy to remind the bird that he didn't _need_ food. Food and eating were one of Suzaku's favourite hobbies. Suzaku ate so frequently he'd come to view it as a necessity, much to Seiryuu's exasperation. He could have done with a nap, perhaps, but he didn't have the time at the moment.

"I sent them away. They were annoying me with their insistent chatter," Seiryuu said pointedly, looking at him.

The smile sprung unbidden to his lips, ruby tinted eyes glinting happily. He liked it when Seiryuu paid attention to him, these days. He'd never liked it before. Before it had just meant another session of teasing and pestering, not that he hadn't repaid the dragon in kind. But the other god never had time for him now.

"'Insistent chatter'? 'Annoying'? Me?" he asked, expression playfully teasing. "Am I annoying you?"

Seiryuu sighed, looking away. Suzaku leaned closer, shifting in his lap until their chests were pressed together and he could feel the slight puffs of breath against his face. Seiryuu watched him drolly, one brow arched slightly. He knew this game well.

Suzaku's lips hovered over the smirking dragon's beneath him, the warmth of Seiryuu's hand on his hip familiar and comforting.

"Well?" he prompted, one slender red brow arched in question.

Seiryuu didn't answer, smirk knowing and sure, gold eyes faintly amused, instead tilting his head up lightning quick to press against the pale rose ones above him. Suzaku immediately melted against him, pressing closer, lips moving against his own, all warmth and heat and comfort. Slender hands brushed over his cheeks, smoothing away the dull ache of tension and sliding through his hair, fingers tangling in the long strands as the smaller god moaned into the deepening kiss, ruby eyes shut in bliss.

Seiryuu chuckled softly, allowing his arms to slide around the god of fire and love, pulling him closer, so warm in his arms. Suzaku really was too beautiful for his own good. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed just kissing the fiery god.

Suzaku let a soft sigh escape when their lips parted, breaking the kiss. Ruby eyes regarded gold for a long moment, studying intently before Suzaku settled himself comfortably against Seiryuu, curling up under his chin, cheek pressed to the cool metal armour. The dragon god rested his chin atop the fine, smooth fiery strands, one arm holding him close, the other hand coming up to comb leisurely through the thick mess, drawing another contented sigh from the god in his arms. Suzaku loved being snuggled.

"You really shouldn't work so hard," Suzaku complained, snuggling comfortably against his chest.

"Hai? And what should I do then?" Seiryuu asked, moving his chin against the silkiness.

"Spend more time with me. Ano, in the gardens or something at least. Relax once in awhile, live a little. You work too hard."

He felt more than heard Seiryuu chuckle. "And what would Taiitsukun say?"

"I don't care. But you need to _rest_."

"I rest when I have time. I don't right now."

"Make time. We're gods, Sei-chan," the phoenix reminded, angling his head to look up at him. He only ever called him by that nickname when they were alone. Hardly anyone in Shi Jin Tenchi Sho knew about them, save Byakko really, and they preferred to keep it that way. Besides, Seiryuu had a reputation to uphold in the upper realms. The rampaging war god setting up house with the resident god of love didn't quite compute.

Seiryuu studied him for a moment, brow furrowed in thought. Then he shrugged. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a break.

"I guess so," he said, standing smoothly, one arm still wrapped around the smaller god's slender waist as Suzaku slid from his lap and to his feet. Suzaku smiled up at him, arms sliding around the dragon's waist, happy that Seiryuu had agreed for once without starting a fight.

But Seiryuu always gave in, eventually. Verbally fighting with Suzaku was just too tiring, and physically... He was lucky Suzaku was a god, and healed fast. But those had all been before; they never fought now. Not when they both _knew_.

Seiryuu stepped away, breaking their embrace and headed for the door to the war room. He paused at the door leading to the rest of his palace, turning to his love leaning against the heavy wood of the table, just like he had that night, all those years ago. Had it really been so long?

One brow raised, he held out one hand in invitation, mouth quirked in amusement at the phoenix.

"Coming?"

Suzaku smiled, beautiful and lovely, the same happiness filling him as had the first time he'd heard Seiryuu's invitation. Stepping smoothly away from the documents of war behind him, he took the hand of his love, letting Seiryuu lead him back into his palace.

Behind them, the candle flared once, cool and bright, and went dark.

End


End file.
